


Having You

by cathedralroses



Category: Psycho Pass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Its 3 am, Kogami Shinya - Freeform, Nobuchika Ginoza - Freeform, One Shot, Psycho Pass - Freeform, Reader Insert, Shinya Kogami - Freeform, kinda fluff i guess, not angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralroses/pseuds/cathedralroses
Summary: Your love for Kogami has caused you to become an enforcer.But that wouldn't stop either of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Wye Oak - Civilian
> 
> this is my first time posting on here, and it's just something I put together at like 3 am because I remembered how much I love Kou and Psycho Pass lol. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it, maybe?

_I am nothing without pretend._

    The clock on the wall ticked softly, signaling each second passing that no one spoke. You shifted in your chair slightly, just to do something. It was tedious, waiting like this.

    Waiting for him to say something.

 

_I know my thoughts, can't live without them._

   

    Kogami sat across from you, lit cigarette in hand, smoke streaming off the end of it into the air of the room. His eyes would lock on anything but yours. And how could you blame him?

 

_I am nothing without a man._

 

Finally, he spoke up.

"172. Your psycho pass is at 172."

    Kogami took a drag off of the cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray on the table before him.

"All because of the both of us."

 

_I know my faults, but I can't hide them._

 

It was true. You had started out as an inspector in Division 1, only to have it come to this; you were going to be demoted to an Enforcer. All because of your relationship with Shinya Kogami.

    You had began dating him around half a year ago, to prior months of working and spending a lot of time with each other. Things had gradually gathered up romantic feelings for the both of you, despite knowing that your crime coefficient could possibly be on the line.    

    He had warned you of this, as had the other enforcers when they learned about you two. (Ginoza didn't know, as he certainly would have thrown a fit.)

    But neither of you could help it; the way you felt when you were around each other, the way you both handled cases so easily when you were together. It was like you and him were unstoppable together, and hadn't it been for the Sybil System, it could have been an uncomplicated relationship.

    You had even began to think on multiple occasions that you actually loved Kogami, until you finally said the words two months after dating, and to find out that he loved you as well. But the more time you had spent with the "latent criminal," the more your crime coefficient had slowly creeped up, almost as if your emotions were syncing. You admit, you never felt quite as tranquil as you did from when you were a child up until your employment at the MWPSB. You'd started to feel more strongly about things, about the way things were ran, and get agitated at situations easily.

    Almost like Kou.

    So here you sat, a day after a dominator had accidentally locked on you and realized your psycho pass. It had shot you with the non-lethal paralyzer, and you were in the hospital bed all night. Before anyone at the MWPSB had a chance to talk to you about the situation and/or demoting you to enforcer, Kou had dragged you into his room to discuss everything.

    You both had wondered why no one knew your hue had lightly clouded up so far, and had the dominator not set off, nobody would have known. Surely somehow someone would have known, with the Sybil System all around you?

    You snapped out of your thoughts as soon as Kogami had cleared his throat. You realized you hadn't even replied.

"(Y/N), I can't believe you let-"

"You and I both know what we were getting myself into from the moment it started, so don't try to lecture me." you snapped. To say the least, you were stressed.

"I don't care. I don't want to see your career and image go down just because of me."

"There's nothing that can be done about it now, and you know that as good as I do."

    He let out a sigh, acknowledging that you were right. There was no going back; you could either be institutionalized or be demoted and you chose the latter, in order to still be on the team, and of course, still be with Kou.

   You looked over at him and met his steel gray eyes, and a pang of guilt shot through you. You knew he had to be disappointed. The situation started to weigh in on you harder, and before you knew it, tears were welling up in your eyes despite how strong-willed you had been just a second ago.

    He was disappointed, your family would be disappointed, the rest of the team would be disappointed. You had even let yourself down.

"I'm sorry, Kou. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let things get like this, but I can't help it if I love you, dammit." you said, the tears starting to fall down your cheeks.

    He stood up from his chair and made his way around the table, crouching down beside where you were sitting to come face-to-face with you.

"I love you, (Y/N). And you know that I always will, no matter where you go or what you do. This was partly my fault, too. But there's nothing we can do." He wiped the tears off of your face and brought his lips to yours, leaving it there for a few seconds.

    You rested your forehead against his and closed your eyes. You felt his hand cup your cheek.

"You're going to be okay, (Y/N). You're still going to be with us. More importantly, you'll still be with me."

    You opened your eyes to find a soft smile on his face, and you couldn't help but to form one as well. He was right; you were still going to be around him, and still be able to love him. You were only going to be an enforcer now, that's all. A lot of rights stripped from you, but he wouldn't be one of those. You were still going to have him.

    You always would.


End file.
